La réunion Vongola et l'intrus
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Et tout un coup ... "C'est qui, ça ?" Oui, il y a un intrus dans la salle de réunion. Un certain voleur de tombes millénaire, si ça peut aider. Un carnivore, Hibari peut vous l'affirmer. Minute ... Un cannibale ? Bakura, Hibari ? Mais bien sûr. Yaoi.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, aucun des personnages, d'où qu'ils viennent.

Couple : Bien sûr, du Hibari x Bakura. Presque. Du Hibari x Bakura x Ryou, en fait. Ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur de séparer Ryou et son Yami. Et une allusion à du Mukuro x Gokudera. Mais juste une allusion.

Résumé : Attention, mesdames et messieurs, la réunion Vongola mensuelle a déjà commencé, et se traine. Il y a désormais un intrus, je répète, salle de contrôle à salle de réunion, un intrus est parmi vous.

Note : Le Yami de Ryou sera appelé Bakura. Réunion Vongola signifie ici Tsuna, tous ses Gardiens, Fuuta, et deux membres de la Varia, Bel et Fran.

Note 2 : C'est Tsu qui juste après avoir lu, m'a dit qu'il fallait que je mette ça sur le site. Et elle qui m'a aidé pour quelques détails. Merci à elle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>La réunion Vongola et l'intrus<strong>

Cette réunion avait pourtant presque bien commencé. C'est à dire que Tsuna n'avait eu besoin que de séparer Mukuro et Hayato. Juste une fois, en plus. Et ça avait calmé tout le monde, du moins pour la demie heure qui avait suivi. Personne n'a envie d'avoir un Tsuna en hypermode pour présider une réunion.

Sauf que maintenant...

Les choses se corsaient à nouveau, pour simplifier.

Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas de la faute de Mukuro, et ses sous entendus douteux, ni celle de Ryohei et ses hurlements, ni celle d'Hibari et ses remarques menaçantes, ni de la susceptibilité d'Hayato. En fait, si on prenait le temps de bien y réfléchir, ça n'était de la faute d'aucun de ses gardiens. Quoique.

-"C'est qui ?"

Le doigt pointé sur une silhouette dans l'ombre d'Hibari.

En passant, ça ne se fait pas de montrer les gens du doigt. Mais Tsuna garde cette remarque pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y a un problème plus urgent. Il faut trouver une solution, et ce avant que quiconque ne sorte de son état de choc, le choc de voir qu'il y a effectivement quelqu'un derrière Hibari. Quelqu'un comme dans un inconnu étranger.

Tsuna prend note que le quelqu'un en rajoute une couche en passant ses bras autour des épaules d'Hibari, avec un grand sourire, et, ce sont des canines humaines ça ?

Enfin. Tant qu'à mettre les pieds dans le plat, et remarquer cet inconnu, Yamamoto n'aurait pas pu le faire, disons ... Jamais ? Ou alors juste dans cinq minutes, quand la réunion se serait terminée ? Après tout, ce type se tenait là depuis vingt bonnes minutes, et Tsuna savait de source sûre qu'il était le seul -avec Hibari- à l'avoir remarqué.

Sinon, il y aurait eu un mini drame bien plus tôt.

En passant, pour des gardiens Vongola, ne pas remarquer un intrus, pendant une réunion importante, était assez pitoyable. Bien que vu le temps qu'ils passaient tous à se chercher des poux, ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Tsuna. N'empêche. Pour les fameux Gardiens Vongola, et bla bla bla, c'était pitoyable.

Même en prenant en compte les capacités du nouveau venu, c'était pitoyable.

Nan, mais vraiment.

Pitoyable.

Et ça se vantait, en plus. Tsuna se pinça l'arrête du nez. Pour essayer de faire passer la migraine qui s'annonçait, et pour ne pas rire nerveusement.

-"Bonjour Bakura. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Non pas que Tsuna ait quoi que ce soit contre lui, soyons clairs. Non, Tsuna n'a strictement aucune raison d'en vouloir à ... _l'ami_ de son Gardien du Nuage. Après tout, lui au moins, était silencieux. Attentif ne serait peut-être pas le mot juste cependant. Oui, mais au moins, il se taisait, lui.

-"Juste comme ça. Je passais."

A plusieurs kilomètres de là où il habitait, près d'une zone mafieuse, dans une base ultra secrète, jusque dans la salle de réunion. Oui, il passait. Evidemment. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que passer ?

-"Tu me présentes, mon chéri ?"

Le sarcasme dégoulinant de ses lèves comme le miel d'une cuillère, l'inconnu, Bakura de son nom, glissa à côté d'Hibari, un pas dans la lumière. Un de ses bras passait entre le haut du dossier de chaise et la nuque de son amant. Bakura secoua sa crinière blanche, plus en bataille que jamais, du point de vue de Tsuna, et il fixa son attention sur chacune des personnes présentes, tour à tour. Rien qu'avec des cheveux pareils, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir passer inaperçu plus d'une demi-minute.

-"Bien sûr" répondit Hibari, avant de désigner du menton la personne à la droite de Tsuna, soit un Gokudera en état de choc, la bouche ouverte, et ses jolis yeux verts écarquillés." Herbivore."

Hibari croisa le regard dubitatif de Bakura, un sourcil levé.

Il désigna ensuite la personne à la droite d'Hayato, un adolescent avec une chemise étrange et une écharpe, et continua ainsi.

- "Herbivore. Herbivore, herbivore. Ah, faux herbivore. Herbivore. Bâtard d'herbivore. Herbivore, herbivore."

Hibari sourit.

-"Bakura. Mon voleur de tombes."

... Et l'enfer se déchaîna. Tout le monde fit comme d'habitude. Ryohei hurla quelque chose, Hayato hurla un QUOI retentissant, Takeshi explosa de rire, Mukuro commença à faire des sous entendus menaçants, en essayant de se moquer de l'autre, Bel laissa échapper un Ushishi, Fran ... Fran, Dieu le bénisse, réagit comme à son habitude, en ne réagissant pas. Lambo commença à trifouiller ses poches pour sortir une grenade rose. Tsuna savait qu'il allait sortir une grenade rose. En cas d'imprévu, Lambo sortait toujours une grenade rose.

Quand à Tsuna lui-même ...

Il se raccrochait au souvenir de l'enfer qu'il avait subi la dernière fois que son bras droit l'avait vu se taper la tête contre quelque chose. Mais l'envie de laisser sa tête retomber contre la table plusieurs fois, le plus fort possible pour aider la gravité, était très, très, très tentante.

Ou alors, il pouvait passer en hypermode, et tous les congeler.

Oui, rien qu'à voir le petit sourire sournois et fier d'Hibari, l'idée en valait surement la peine. Bien que Tsuna ne voit pas vraiment de quoi son gardien était fier précisément. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Bakura n'avait daigné prévenir personne de sa visite. Et Hibari était censé avoir horreur du désordre. Et là, la réunion tournait chaotique. Avec beaucoup de bruit. Hibari n'avait-il pas horreur du bruit ?

-"D'où sort ce ...

- Kufufu, Kyoya tu nous avais caché ...

- TROP EXTREEEEEME

- Haha, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ...

- Un voleur près du Prince ?

- Eh ben, c'est du joli ...

- Oh, il faut que je fasse un classement des voleurs monsieur ..."

...

Finalement, s'assommer contre un mur était bien, comme projet d'avenir proche, non ? Mais non. Tsuna était le dixième Vongola, donc Tsuna resta assis, le dos bien droit, en souriant chaleureusement, en essayant de ne pas penser à combien il serait doux de tous les transformer en icebergs. Il avait besoin de ses gardiens, et la Varia avait besoin de ses membres. Si, c'était une certitude. Un crayon de bois roula jusqu'à buter contre l'épais dossier ouvert sous les yeux de Tsuna. Le crayon de bois lui rappela un léger détail. Il se leva, et s'éclaircit la gorge. En vain, bien évidemment.

SI, il y mettait de la bonne volonté !

-"S'il vous plait ..."

Bon, peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais à voir le rictus de Bakura, et la façon brusque dont il recula d'un demi pas, il était grand temps d'intervenir avant de perdre quelqu'un. Connaissant Hibari, la probabilité pour qu'il s'interpose entre son amant et les autres était à peu près aussi forte que celle de le voir devenir clown.

-"S'il vous plaiiiiiit !"

Oh, Fuuta lui jeta un regard curieux, et Fran le gratifia d'un scintillement d'yeux.

Si Lambo dégoupillait cette grenade, Tsuna ne répondait plus de rien.

-"Je suppose que j'ai pas le droit d'en envoyer un ou deux dans le Royaume des Ombres ?"

La voix rauque de Bakura, bien que peu élevée, parut résonner au dessus de toutes les autres.

-"Si tu le fais, Ryou ne sera pas content", signala tranquillement Hibari.

...

Tsuna se demanda à quel moment la réunion était partie en vrille, et une voix dans sa tête, curieusement ressemblant à celle de Reborn, lui répondit 'avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé, DameTsuna'.

-"Ah. Mais juste un ? Disons l'autre excité, là ?"

L'autre excité rougit de colère, avant de pâlir de rage. Tsuna attrapa le bras d'Hayato avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir sa dynamite.

-"Non, merci, Bakura. Mais je prends note de ta tentante proposition."

Le silence se fit, à cette réponse du boss.

-"Quelle proposition ?

- Voyons, celle de vous arracher votre âme, de l'envoyer dans un endroit abominable, et de transformer ce qui reste en poupée de bois adorable."

Un ange passa.

Tsuna semblait ne pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire avec son sourire habituel, d'ordinaire rassurant et communicatif.

-"Tu viens de m'interdire de le faire, accessoirement, ajouta Bakura, un sourcil levé, les bras croisés.

- Accessoirement, oui, reconnut Tsuna, toujours en souriant. Même s'ils se comportent parfois comme une classe de collégien, j'en ai encore besoin. Mais si jamais je change d'avis, tu seras le premier informé. "

Bakura le gratifia d'un sourire carnassier, qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux de Xanxus, et il s'installa sur les genoux d'Hibari, d'un mouvement souple, presque félin. On aurait pu entendre la fameuse mouche voler. Tsuna frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air ravi, ramenant à lui l'attention stupéfaite de son équipe.

-"On peut continuer ? Hayato ?"

Sauf qu'Hayato avait encore la bouche ouverte, et les yeux écarquillés.

-"Tout le monde est d'accord pour organiser une rencontre avec la famille Da Silva ? Pas d'objection ? C'est réglé !"

Le tout en parlant le plus vite possible. Avant qu'il y en ait un pour se ressaisir et réaliser de quoi parlait Tsuna. A savoir, le sujet qui faisait débat depuis une dizaine de minutes. En fait, pour reprendre, la question de base était, l'offre de faire affaire des Da Silva était-elle à peu près honnête et digne de confiance, ou juste une tentative pour profiter de la famille Vongola. A moins bien sûr, que ce ne soit un piège pour massacrer Tsunayoshi. Ça, c'est Mukuro qui l'avait suggéré. Parfois, Tsuna avait la nette impression qu'il ferait mieux de l'interdire de réunion. Il s'amusait beaucoup trop à mettre de l'huile sur le feu, de l'avis du Dixième Vongola. ...

Enfin. De l'huile sur le feu ... Disons qu'il soufflait pour lancer la tempête.

Mais là, pour le coup, ils avaient tous perdus leur voix. Finalement, Bakura était le bienvenu, et pouvait revenir quand il voulait.

-"Si personne n'a plus de problème à soumettre, alors-

- Juudaime-"

Gokudera s'interrompit de lui-même, avant de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux à Hibari, et à la personne assise nonchalamment sur ses genoux. Bakura étalait du bout des doigts les feuilles empilées devant Hibari, en les parcourant du regard, impassible, un bras accroché à la nuque d'Hibari.

-"Ces papiers ne sont pas censés être confidentiels ? demanda enfin Fran, après un silence de plusieurs secondes.

- Ne faites pas attention à moi" marmonna le jeune homme à la crinière blanche, distraitement retournant un polycopié.

De nouveau, le silence. Les yeux d'Hayato fixèrent Tsuna, comme pour le supplier de faire ou de dire quelque chose. Tsuna se contenta de continuer de sourire avec calme. Si Hayato avait un problème, il savait parler. Ou gueuler, dans son cas.

-"Voleur de tombes, ça n'est pas commun."

Et un coup d'épée dans l'eau pour le Gardien du brouillard, un.

Bakura n'a même pas l'air de l'avoir entendu.

-"C'est assez répugnant, quand on y pense.

- ... Tu tiens vraiment à eux tous, Tsunayoshi ? Juste un, ça ne devrait pas trop te manquer, non ?"

Hibari lança un regard narquois à Tsuna, tout en en serrant un peu plus fort la taille dudit voleur. Il était visiblement entièrement partant pour la proposition si attentionnée de son amant.

-"Si personne n'a de remarque intelligente à faire, nous allons y aller, remarqua Hibari, d'une voix aussi froide et douce qu'un ciel envahi de flocons de neige.

- Ah, si, si. Tu as quel âge, Bakura ? intervint Lambo, avec sa voix trainante habituelle.

- Cinq mille ans. A plus ou moins cent cinquante ans près, je crois. "

Ah, le retour du silence abasourdi.

Tsuna attrapa un stylo plume, et attaqua la pile de papiers administratifs qui l'attendaient dans sa mallette, avec un soupir de contentement. Il aurait du inviter Bakura plus tôt. Ou Bakura aurait du s'inviter plus tôt.

-"... quoi ? articula avec difficulté Hayato.

- Et je ne suis pas un voleur de tombes. Je suis le Roi des Voleurs.

- Shishishi ... Alors le Prince devrait te tuer ?

- Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas ça, Sempaï ... Vous feriez une statuette en bois hideuse.

- ENFIN ! T'ES QUI ? ES TU APRES LA VIE DU JUUDAIME ?"

Donc, le cerveau d'Hayato avait enfin fini de redémarrer.

-"Ah non, non. Kyoya m'a dit de ne pas le faire. Et Ryou ne veut plus que je tue."

Une moue boudeuse traversa le visage bronzé, et les yeux rouges s'assombrirent. Il se tourna vers Kyouya, appuyant ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.

-"Tu as _une_ mission intéressante, dans tout ça. Je suis invité ?"

Le sourire d'Hibari s'élargit de manière peu rassurante, mais ça ne parut pas inquiéter son amant. Au contraire, Bakura laissa même échapper un petit rire de gorge, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tsuna toussa ostensiblement, sans lever le nez de sa paperasse.

-"Oui ?

- Oh rien. Juste, tu pourrais finir ta présentation, et Hibari et toi iriez dans un endroit plus confortable ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à rajouter, Tsunayoshi, rétorqua Hibari, peu soucieux de renseigner les personnes présentes sur l'identité de la personne assise sur ses cuisses.

- Ce n'est pas un peu impossible, d'avoir plus de cinq mille ans ?"

Bakura considéra la personne qui venait de parler. Japonais, clairement, et des yeux bruns lumineux, accompagnés d'un sourire embarrassé. Des mains d'épéiste. ... Le faux herbivore, sans doute.

-"C'est vrai ! Juudaime, on ne peut pas faire confiance à cet inconnu ! Il a le regard d'un tueur ! Laissez-moi l'éliminer pour vous !

- Hayato, Takeshi. Nous manipulons des flammes d'énergie pure. Nous avons le bazooka des dix ans. On peut même voyager entre les mondes. Nous avons affronté la première génération Vongola d'il y a quatre cents ans. Alors quelqu'un qui aurait plusieurs milliers d'années, non, ça ne me parait pas impossible. Et l'histoire de Bakura est très convaincante."

.. Surtout une fois qu'il a fait surgir du néant une créature verdâtre cauchemardesque lors d'un entretien privé. Pas que les autres aient besoin de savoir ça. Mais Tsuna était très fier de lui sur ce coup là. Il n'avait pas fait de bond de trois mètres de haut, et n'avait laissé échapper le moindre petit couinement. Oui, il avait par contre effectivement détruit la moitié de son bureau, d'un X burner incontrôlé, que Bakura avait évité de justesse.

On fait ce qu'on peut.

Surtout quand on s'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-"Mais alors quand il parle de voleur de tombes ...

- Eh bien, tous le samedis soirs, dès que mon très cher Hikari dort, je file au cimetière le plus proche, je déterre un ou deux cercueils, et je déleste les cadavres. Evidemment."

Et Bakura lança un regard qui signifiait sans équivoque, mais quelle bande de tâches ...

-"Bien sûr, Kyo-chéri m'accompagne, et après on fait un barbecue, et une orgie. La viande est pas vraiment fraiche, et il y a quelques asticots, bien sûr, mais je suis connaisseur. C'est toujours du riche bien gras de premier choix, croyez moi."

Même Mukuro avait l'air légèrement révulsé. Et Bakura s'amusait comme un petit fou.

-"Après tout, nous sommes des carnivores, enfonça t'il le clou sans la moindre hésitation. Et de temps en temps, Marik, un ami, nous accompagne. Dommage que Ryou refuse que je scelle l'âme de qui que ce soit. Je dois avouer que ça gâche un peu le fun."

Même Yamamoto ne réussit pas à faire son rire embarrassé habituel. On entendit plusieurs personnes déglutir, dans le silence aussi épais qu'une dalle ciment. Hibari respirait un peu plus fort que d'habitude, et personne n'était capable de dire si c'était de colère ou d'excitation à l'évocation des orgies morbides. Tsuna leva un instant les yeux de sa paperasse. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hibari, puis Tsuna jeta un regard autour de lui, avant d'incliner imperceptiblement la tête.

Oui, vraiment. Tout le monde -presque- croyait vraiment ce que venait de dire le nouveau venu.

Hibari posa une main en travers de ses yeux, et se força à respirer à fond, alors que Bakura le regardait à nouveau avec un large sourire.

-"J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? "

Kyoya détacha son autre de main de la taille de son amant, et la secoua négligemment à hauteur de leurs deux têtes, pour signaler que ça n'était rien.

La suite se passa très très vite.

Ce fut la fin de cette salle de réunion, qui avait pourtant bravement supporté plus d'une dizaine de réunions Vongola, preuve d'une bravoure et d'une endurance incroyable.

Tout le monde avait repris ses esprits et décidé de réagir en même temps.

Le mur derrière Hibari, avec la porte, le portemanteau, le porte parapluie, et les deux peintures banales, fut détruit par des explosifs signés Gokudera. Toute la pièce parut se transformer en chambre intérieure d'un volcan, grâce à Mukuro, la table partit en cubes de bois, découpée par de fines lames argentées très spéciales. En regardant attentivement, l'espace de ce qui fut une pièce était désormais traversée de toute part par des fils en nylon extra fin.

Mukuro avait pris place, devant Fran, qui s'était avec soin reculé de trois pas, les bras croisés, refusant de s'impliquer dans la bataille qui s'annonçait. Pas qu'il doutait que l'amant d'Hibari était un sacré numéro, à l'humour plus que douteux. Juste de l'intérêt d'essayer de le mettre KO. Et puis, au pire du catastrophique, si tous les gardiens Vongola réunis, plus un membre de la Varia, plus le grand chef Vongola lui-même, ne pouvaient pas se défendre contre un individu louche, ce serait plus qu'inquiétant, non ?

Fran promit à sa conscience d'intervenir si jamais ça tournait vraiment vinaigre. Mais seulement si ça tournait vraiment mal.

En attendant, le lecteur projecteur dvd était mort, fondu, découpé, explosé. Ryohei était debout aussi, en position de combat, et Lambo avait préventivement sorti le bazooka des dix ans, tout en reculant pour se retrouver entre le dernier mur intact et Tsuna. Le détail intéressant, était qu'Hayato, au vu de sa position actuelle, s'était physiquement interposé entre Hibari, son amant, et l'adolescent. Dommage que Fran soit le seul à avoir fait suffisamment attention pour repérer ce détail. En fait, peut-être aussi qu'il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir quitter des yeux l'étrange jeune homme, sans le moindre remords.

Un rire sauvage retentit, aigu et enroué. Et ça, c'était du rire inquiétant. Bakura tenait dans sa main une des lames arrondies de Belphegor, et ses épaules étaient secoués de rire, ses yeux brillaient, complètement fous. Il avait des dents très blanches, et des canines un rien trop pointues. Un peu à la manière d'un félin.

Oh, un taré de plus.

Bienvenue chez les Vongola.

-"J'apprécierais qu'on ne menace pas mon amant. Même si ça le fait mourir de rire."

Il faudrait arrêter de se plaindre.

Au moins il y en avait un qui s'amusait. Mais peut-être qu'Hibari préférait quand son amant était assis sur ses cuisses, plutôt que debout, après avoir évité une série d'attaques, pendant que le Gardien des Nuages contrait les dégâts collatéraux des attaques.

-"Et cet idiot et moi ne sommes pas anthropophages, ça semble pourtant évident. Il parlait de pyramides. Il y a cinq mille ans. Stupides herbivores.

- Pyramides ... ? demanda Takeshi, relâcha sa garde.

- Il y a cinq mille ans.

- Mais c'est impossible ! hurla Gokudera, incrédule, à voir Hibari appuyer les inepties de son amant.

- J'adore ce couteau ! s'écria Bakura

- C'est une des choses inutiles du Faux Prince. Tu peux le garder, il en a pleins d'autres. Oww, sempai, c'est désagréable, vous savez."

Bel venait de décider qu'un ou deux couteaux ne lui manqueraient pas, et il les avait laissés échapper de ses doigts, pour s'enfoncer dans le bras de l'illusionniste de la Varia.

-"Tu n'aurais pas un peu chaud, hum, Bakura ? demanda sournoisement Mukuro, insistant lourdement sur son illusion infernale.

- Tout ça est invraisemblable ! Un voleur de tombes millénaires ! On le saurait !

- Hayato ? appela Tsuna, accessoirement, Bakura à réussi à s'introduire dans cette pièce et à passer inaperçu pendant plus de vingt minutes. Vous venez de l'attaquer à plusieurs, et il n'a pas une égratignure. Je réfléchirais un petit peu à ça, si j'étais vous. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas dire que je sois fier, vingt minutes, même en prenant en compte les talents innés de Bakura ... C'est un petit beaucoup. Pour te répondre Mukuro, il vient d'Egypte. Et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il s'y connait plutôt en enfer et illusions. Quelqu'un a autre chose à dire ?"

Sous entendu, _maintenant que vous m'avez détruit la salle_.

-"..."

Long silence. Les tonfas d'Hibari disparurent, ainsi que le sabre de Takeshi, et les fils de Belphegor.

Mieux.

- "Très bien. Dans ce cas, je déclare cette réunion ter-"

Oui, il semblait que Tsuna n'arrivait jamais à finir cette réunion.

Une sonnerie de portable venait de le couper. Etrangement, personne ne reconnut la sonnerie. Ce n'était pas Diamonds de Gokudera, ni la toccata en ré mineur de Bach utilisée par Mukuro, pas plus que Tear Away de Bel, ou ce truc étrange utilisé par Fran, qui ressemblait peut-être à du coréen, non plus la sonnerie 'extrême' de Ryohei (Eyes of the Tiger, ces temps ci), le coassement de grenouille de Takeshi. Sans parler des téléphones de Chrome, Fuuta, Lambo, et Tsuna, les seuls à être en mode vibreur.

Et ça n'était pas l'hymne du Japon, utilisé par Hibari.

Non, c'était Amaranth. De Nightwish.

-"Je ne suis pas là", dit précipitamment Bakura, l'air soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Hibari lui fit un sourire moqueur en sortant son téléphone.

Téléphone que Tsuna se souvenait l'avoir vu mettre en silence, pourtant.

-"Oui, Ryou ?"

... Ceci expliquait cela. Lors de discussions antérieures, lire quand Bakura avait décidé qu'Hibari était rentré blessé une fois de trop, et qu'il s'était introduit dans le bureau de Tsuna, donnant le choc de sa vie au pauvre chef Vongola, il avait été question d'un Ryou.

A noter que ce jour là, Tsuna avait non seulement appris qu'Hibari avait un amant presque pire que lui, mais qu'il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas un, mais deux, d'amants. Bien que Ryou ait l'air beaucoup plus ... civilisé, et beaucoup moins dangereux. Mais si Tsuna avait rencontré par la suite Bakura à plusieurs reprises, il n'avait jamais vu ce Ryou.

-"Ne lui dis rien !" siffla Bakura

La voix dans le combiné s'entendit parfaitement dans le silence parfait de la salle.

-"Il semblerait que Bakura ait eu des mots avec le grille pains. Encore. On a déjà racheté une cuisine le mois dernier. Tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve ? Et j'aimerais savoir ... Tu n'as rien à voir avec le déménagement des voisins ? Leur petite fille était adorable, même si son grand frère écoutait du métal un peu fort.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Kyoya ?

- Je t'assure que non, Ryou.

- Ah, si tu es sûr. Je t'aime. A ce soir."

Et ça raccrocha.

Bakura et Kyoya se regardèrent, avec une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

-"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Herbivore. Il faut que nous partions tout de suite. Une urgence. Et quand Ryou arrivera ... Tu ne sais pas où nous sommes. Tu ne nous as jamais vus. Ou je te mordrais à mort."

Avant qu'Hayato ait le temps de reprendre sa respiration pour agonir d'injures ce bâtard qui venait d'insulter le Juudaime, Hibari et son amant avaient disparus. Dans un trou noir, qui se résorba assez rapidement. Tsuna secoua la tête en soupirant.

-"Je lui ai pourtant dit que j'avais horreur qu'il se serve du Royaume des Ombres devant moi ..."

Il put continuer sa paperasse encore plusieurs minutes, puis, ses gardiens se remirent de leur choc, les autres aussi, et Tsuna dut faire face à une avalanche de questions, auxquelles il finit par répondre qu'il n'y avait qu'à demander à Hibari, après tout, c'était son chéri.

Sur ce, Tsuna partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Ryohei partit en criant combien c'était extrême de connaitre un voleur de tombes millénaires égyptien.

ooooo

Il est à noter dans cette histoire, que tous, de Ryohei, à Mukuro, en passant par les deux membres de la Varia, Fuuta, Lambo, et les autres Gardiens de Tsuna, se demandèrent qui pouvait bien être Ryou, et quel pouvoir terrible possédait il sur deux personnes comme Hibari et Bakura, pour les faire s'enfuir comme ça, après un simple coup de téléphone.

Il est également à noter que personne, sauf Tsuna, et Fran, ne réalisa qu'Hibari avait dit '_quand Ryou arrivera'_ et non pas _'si Ryou vient '_. Ce qui laissa un mauvais pressentiment à Tsuna. Néanmoins, il préféra se consacrer pour le moment à ses papiers, et ses rapports. Il serait toujours temps de se morfondre sur les problèmes potentiels concernant la venue du deuxième amant d'Hibari quand celui-ci serait là. S'il venait. On ne sait jamais. L'espoir fait vivre.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Je suis consciente que cette fin appelle à la séquelle. Mais je ne sais pas si elle verra le jour, et quand, parce que croyez-moi, ça a été un sacré défi de faire interagir tout ce petit monde, pour moi. Mais c'était fun.<p>

Je sais, je me sers du Royaumes des Ombres comme cachette. Ou moyen de transport. Mais, après tout, c'est de Bakura, dont on parle.

Pour les sonneries de portable, celle dont je n'ai pas cité l'artiste …

Diamonds – Sunrise Avenue (Gokudera)

Tear Away – Drowning Pool (Belphegor)

Eyes of the Tiger – Survivor (Ryohei)

Voilà.

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! **


End file.
